sofiathefirstfandomcom-20200213-history
The Amulet of Avalor (episode)
:This article is about the episode. For the object this episode is named after, look here. "The Amulet of Avalor" is the fourteenth episode of season one of Sofia the First. Summary Sofia's amulet was stolen by a baby griffin. While Sofia tries to find her amulet she doesn't know that Cedric is also after it. Story Insert details here. Characters Main characters: * Princess Sofia Supporting characters: * Clover * Robin * Mia * King Roland II (main story and flashback) * Princess Amber * Jasper (first appearance) * Constable Myles (first appearance) * Queen Miranda Villains: * Cedric * Wormwood Other characters: * Onyx (first appearance; cameo; no lines) * Opal (first appearance; cameo; no lines) * Violet * Grand Mum (first mentioned) * Royal guards (first appearance; no lines) * Baileywick * Princess Clio (cameo; no lines) Locations * Enchancia ** Enchancia Castle *** Jewel room (first appearance; main story and flashback) ** Cedric's workshop Objects * Amulet of Avalor Vehicles * TBA Cast Songs * TBA Full credits The following credits are how they are seen on-screen (or as close as possible). * Executive Producer: Jamie Mitchell * Co-Executive Producer and Story Editor: Craig Gerber * Directed by: Jamie Mitchell * Co-Directed by: Larry Leichliter * Written by: Laurie Israel, Rachel Ruderman * Line Producer: Clay Renfroe * Developed for Television by: Craig Gerber * With the Voice Talents of: Sara Ramirez as Queen Miranda, Ariel Winter as , Travis Willingham as King Roland II, Darcy Rose Byrnes as Princess Amber, Zach Callison as Prince James, Wayne Brady as Clover, Tim Gunn as Baileywick, Ashley Eckstein as Mia the Bluebird, Meghan Strange as Robin, Jim Cummings as Wormwood, Jess Harnell as Cedric, Jennifer Hale as Suzette, Lyons Luke Mathias as Baby Griffin, Clancy Brown as Constable Myles * Additional Voice: Clancy Brown * Casting By: Brian Mathias * Dialogue Director: Sam Riegel * Storyboard: Douglas McCarthy, Stark Howell, Larry Leker, David Scott Smith, Carin-Anne Anderson, Rossen Varbanov, Viki Anderson, Eugene Salandra * Color Stylists: Carol S. Berke, Jill Stirdivant * Location Design: Ed Ghertner, Robert J. St. Pierre * Background Paint: Dee Farnsworth, Brooks Campbell, Matthias Bauer * Lead Character Design: Linda Miller * Prop Design: Colette Van Mierlo * Character Design: Marianne Tucker * Storybook: Carole Holliday, Carol S. Berke, Dee Farnsworth * Storyboard Revisions: Suzanne Hirota Burks, Misty Marsden, Cathy Jones * Timing Directors: Mircea Kyle Mantta, Woody Yocum, Connor Flynn * Continuity Coordinator: Denise A. Link * Original Underscore by: Kevin Kliesch * Songwriter and Vocal Producer: John Kavanaugh * "Sofia the First Main Title Theme" ** Written by: John Kavanaugh & Craig Gerber ** Produced by: Danny Jacob * Animation Production by: Toiion Animation Studios * Educational Consultants: Innovative Education Research and Consulting, Vicki Ariyasu, Becky Herr-Stephenson, May Chao * Film Editor: Pieter Kaufman * Assistant Film Editor: Jenny Jordan * Animatic Editors: Jessie Marion, Joe Molinari * Sound Editors: Matt Brown, Tony Orozco, Eric Freeman * Supervising Sound Editors: Timothy J. Borquez, MPSE, Tom Syslo * Foley Artist: Diane Greco * Re-Recording Mixers: Eric Freeman, CAS, Timothy J. Borquez, CAS * Foley Mixer: Bobby Crew * Post Studio Coordinator: Melissa Waters * Technical Directors: Leo Riley, Jessie Slipchinsky, Michael Tyau * Dialogue Recording Engineer: Mark Kondracki * Post Production Supervisor: Veronique Piercy * Assistant Audio Engineer: Simon Kumar * Post Production Coordinator: Treasure Rawson * Track Reading: James N. Harrison * Production Supervisor: William C. Turner * Production Coordinator: Willie Sims * Production Secretaries: Mallory Hara, Bryan O'Connell * Production Associate: Amy Lou I. Ferrer * Digital Coordinator: Ryan Burkhard * Talent Coordinator: Abbie D'Andrea * Script Coordinators: Leona Beckert, Dawn Connors * Production Control: Michael Giammarese * Technical Assistant: Vahe Haytaian * Produced by: Disney Television Animation Notes/trivia * This episode was included on the Sofia the First: The Curse of Princess Ivy DVD on August 24, 2015. * Disney Press published a book adaptation called The Missing Necklace in the World of Reading line on October 14, 2014. * The griffins have a bigger role in "Minimus is Missing", where their names are also revealed. * finds out that it was who influenced him in picking the Amulet of Avalor as a gift for in the crossover movie, Elena and the Secret of Avalor. Errors * Violet is referred to by name, but Jennifer Hale is credited as Suzette. External links * Buy from iTunes (US) * Buy from iTunes (UK) * Buy from iTunes (CA) * Buy from iTunes (AU) Category:Episodes